Ugly Duckling
by siriuslyblack1996
Summary: Tess Ridson has always been the target of Sirius Black's mocking. But what will happen when she returns to school for her 7th year with a new look and attracts the attention of her worst tormentor?
1. Chapter 1 The Crash

**Disclaimer: I am nothing more than a poor Potterhead. I do not own ANYTHING that you recognize! JK Rowling is the queen if this universe, and without her, none of this would have existed!**

She was used to the staring. All of her life, she had felt the eyes of strangers bore into her, shamelessly observing her as if she was an animal on exhibit at the zoo. Muggles saw her as a freak, with her long black wizarding robes and her large violet eyes. The wizarding community, especially her fellow students at Hogwarts, used to view her as an overweight nerd. So yes, Tess Ridson was used to being stared at. But as she entered Platform 9 3/4 to catch the Hogwarts Express for her 7th and final year of schooling, she was confronted by a different sort of staring.

She couldn't understand why Marlene McKinnon and her flock of gossiping girls were glaring at her as if she was a rival they were intent of dismembering. Why boys from 4th year and up were scrambling to catch a glimpse of her over the crowds of parents and piles of luggage. Or why her own friends, Lily Evans and Alice Prewett, were looking at her as if she was a stranger as she struggled to wade through the masses of people gathered on the platform. She didn't think her little summer makeover made that much of a difference!

After six years of being called "ten ton Tess" and being shunned by basically the entire school, Tess had finally decided to do something about it over the summer. Without telling Lily or Alice of her plans, she flew to the United States to visit her cousin, who was a dietician and makeup extraordinaire and had been begging Tess to allow her to make her over for years. After a good 2 months of intense dieting, many lessons on makeup application, and a completely new wardrobe, Tess had returned to her London home with a new look. She had shed all of the lumps of fat that made her look like a giant toad, and finally mastered how to tame her curly brown hair, which tended to have a mind of its own. She couldn't wait to see the expressions on the faces of her tormenters when they saw that she was now a fairly attractive woman. Especially that stupid but eternally handsome Sirius Black...

Lost in her own thoughts, Jess strolled along the platform towards her friends, not really paying attention to where she was walking or who she was near. That is why, when a muscular Gryffindor seventh year ran in front of her, she didn't have enough time to stop before crashing into his chest, causing both of them to tumble to the ground in a heap of luggage and limbs.

Opening her eyes, Tess observed that she was splayed on top of the unfortunate boy, who seemed to be made of pure muscle. Tess caught a glimpse of very toned abs where the boy's shirt had ridden up, and had a hard time not hyperventilating. Whoever this boy was, he sure was a hot one! Realizing that the guy probably didn't appreciate her just lying there in top of his chest, studying his body, Tess slowly rolled her body off of him, carefully untangling her legs from the wreckage she caused. She heard and saw from the corner of her eye that the tall boy was now climbing to his feet, brushing dirt off his khaki trousers. The boy stood up and turned toward Tess, bending down to offer her a hand up. "Here" the boy said in his deep voice, taking Tess's hand," Let's get you up before your pretty face is trampled by some overly eager first year." And with that, he pulled her up, his arm muscles rippling as she was lifted to her feet. Tess brushed herself off before raising her head to look into the stormy grey eyes of one Sirius Black.

"Why hello darling, you must be new here because with your hot body," Sirius's eyes roamed her frame, " I would've had you in a broom cupboard multiple times already."Sirius stated, flashing his signature blinding smirk.

Flattered and appalled at the same time, Tess could not believe what she had just heard. Sirius Black, one of her worst tormenters, the mastermind behind most of the pranks played on her, didn't recognize her and now appeared to be flirting! She couldn't help but smile, thinking about how Mr. "I'm so hot" Black would've reacted if she had told him a couple months ago that he would try to entice her into joining him in a closet for one of his famous snogging sessions.

Sirius, apparently mistaking her expression as a direct reaction to his attempt at flirting, leaned in to her ear and whispered, " What might a beauty like you be named?" With this statement, Tess couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, and let out a loud giggle as her eyes teared up from the humor in the situation. Offended, Sirius pulled back. "What's so funny?" he asked, turning to his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, who had joined him by that point. James and Peter looked as lost as Sirius was, but Remus had joined Tess's laughter, obviously recognizing who his friend was flirting with.

"Its just," Tess cackled, " I'm not new here. I've been here since year 1. Sirius, I'm Tess Ridson!"

Sirius's eyes widened and he, along with Peter and James, drew in a sharp gasp of disbelief. "No!" Sirius exclaimed, " It can't be. Tess Ridson looks like a beached whale. You," Sirius said, gesturing to The girl in front of him, "You are a goddess! It can't be." Sirius repeated, shaking his head with confusion.

"Well its true!" Tess retorted, furious at him for comparing her old self to a whale, " it's amazing what a little diet and makeup can do huh! Oh! And that offer for the session in a broom cupboard," Tess walked up to Sirius, batting her eyes, making it look like she wanted to snog him then and there, on the platform. Sirius, forgetting who she was, closed his eyes and leaned in for his prize before being brought back to the present by a sharp slap across the cheek.

" There's your answer!" Tess snapped before gathering her belongings and sauntering away from the stunned group of boys, intent on finally finding her two friends on the train. All of the Marauders followed her retreating form with their eyes, mouths open, eyes large, barely breathing, shocked, while Sirius Black rubbed his hand where Tess had just left a bright red, and extremely painful, handprint.

After a moment of silence, Remus remarked, " Well we better mark that one down in the Marauder record book. I believe that is the first time Padfoot has been turned down by a girl!"  
"Shut up Moony," Sirius grumbled, picking up his trunk and carelessly throwing it onto the train.

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed, once the boys had all boarded the train and had sat down in their compartment, "Maybe this year will bring change!"

" Maybe Lily will date me." James said, staring off into the distance as he fantasized about his future with a certain red-headed Gryffindor.  
The other three Marauders snorted. " Yah right!"

"Prongs, mate," Remus said, laying a hand on James's knee, " The day Lily says yes will be the day that Padfoot gives up his playboy way."

"NEVER!" shouted Sirius dramatically, jumping to his feet . " I'm sorry Prongs, but I intend staying the master of dark corners and cupboards until I'm an old fart!" Sirius finished by turning around and wrapping his arms around his back, making it look like he was snogging a girl. After realizing that none of his friends were paying attention to his antics, Sirius gave a exaggerated sigh and flopped back onto the seat, resting his head in Remus's lap, and his feet in Peter's.

**Do you like it? Hate it? Give me a review! I welcome questions, comments, and suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2 Foot Massage

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize. That belongs to JKR!**

Tess was having trouble finding Lily and Alice on the train. As she walked down the narrow hallway in the Hogwarts Express, she was met with catcalls from all sorts of boys. Fifth year and below boys were shying away from her as if she was some beautiful spirit that they didn't deserve to be in the presence of. Sixth year and up boys, even those pureblood-elitist Slytherins, were openly flirting with her and trying to grab her butt. Every time Tess peeked into a compartment, she was greeted by jealous gaggles of girls, or arrogant boys with their minds in the gutter, and their brain in their pants. Finally, after twenty minutes of pure torture, and probably six hundred unneeded ass-squeezes, Tess finally spotted her two friends talking in a compartment.

Sliding the door open and dragging herself in, Tess dove into the corner and let out a huge sigh of relief. Finally, she was with her friends, and could get some peace! But, after sitting there with her eyes closed for a few minutes, she realized that Lily and Alice hadn't resumed talking, or even greeted her as she came in. Wondering what was wrong she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the two girls were blankly staring at her.

"What?" she asked, looking from Lily to Alice, then back to Lily.

"Um…can we help you?" Lily curiously asked. "Are you new here?" Alice inquired.

"Oh Merlin!" Tess exclaimed. Her own friends didn't recognize her! "No, Alice, I'm not new here. Girls, it's me, Tess! Tess Ridson."

"Wow!" the two girls said simultaneously, realization and recognition dawning on their faces. "You look good!" Alice said. "No Alice," said Lily, shaking her head, "She looks more than good. Tess, darling, you look like a bloody goddess!"

"I know. That's what Black said." Tess murmured, remembering the incident on the platform. She was still in shock that the git that had bullied her since year one now found her to be attractive, sexy even.

"Black!" Lily shouted, almost falling out of her seat with shock. "Black as in Sirius Black?" Tess nodded. "Sirius Black called you a goddess? Are you telling me that Black was flirting with you?" Tess nodded again. "Wow! That's like James saying that he doesn't love me!"

Unfortunately for Lily, the Marauders happened to be strolling past her compartment on their way to the candy trolley, and James, upon hearing his name uttered by the lips of his "Lilyflower", decided to make a visit. He casually wandered into the compartment, sat next to Lily, and placed an arm around her. "Me? Not love Lily! That's preposterous!" James said, leaning in to place a kiss on Lily's cheek. She swatted it away easily.

Meanwhile, the rest of the boys had joined the party in the girls' compartment, and each found a place to sit. Remus sat next to Tess on the seat, Peter plopped down next to Alice, who shuddered away, and Sirius, after failing to convince Tess to sit on his lap, settled for the floor. "Don't you have your own compartment?" Tess asked, annoyed that she had to share the space with Sirius. Remus, Peter, even James she could handle, but Black, never. "Ahh, you know you secretly adore me." Sirius said turning and smiling up at Tess with that well-known smirk of his. "In fact, you really want to find an empty compartment with me and snog my brains out." Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively, and gave her a seductive wink. It took all of Tess's self restraint not to kick that grin off of Sirius's face. Huffing with frustration, Tess decided to ignore him, and turned toward the window, pretending to be fascinated by the green fields as they streaked by.

What really frustrated Tess was that there were moments when she truly did want to jump Black's bones and experience what Marlene and her slutty friends were always raving about. Heck, if he had offered last year, she would have already given in. But she knew that all Sirius was after was another notch in his infamous bedpost and she was not willing to give up that much, no matter how gorgeous he was. Almost every girl who had met Sirius in a broom cupboard or had a midnight adventure up in the astronomy tower eventually was found crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after Sirius declared their relationship to be "casual". No, Tess was a romantic girl. She wanted the commitment, the moonlight walks, and the candlelit dinners. Nothing that Sirius could offer. He would offer easy snogs in dark corners of the castle, and if he really liked you, an invitation to join him in the Room of Requirement.

Tess interrupted her reflection when she realized that someone had removed her shoes and was now giving her a foot massage. Tess had a feeling she knew who was doing it, and when she glanced down, her suspicions were confirmed. Sirius now had her foot in his lap, and was rubbing circles across the pads of her foot. He was doing quite a good job, so Tess took a moment to contemplate her options. She could let him continue and risk leading him on, or she could remove her foot and lose the benefits of the massage. Finally, she came to a decision.

Abruptly pulling her leg up, Tess accidently kicked him in the arm. "Will you stop touching me Black!" Tess demanded, shooting the offending boy a searing glare. Sirius turned, rubbing his arm, and said, "Tess, baby, I will stop when you actually don't want me." Furious, Tess grew red, and the others in the compartment could sense that she was about to explode. Determined to distract her friend and hopefully avoid a massive fight between Tess and Sirius, Alice quickly suggested that the group of seventh years play a game. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Lily proposed. Everyone, including Tess and Sirius agreed with the suggestion.

"Me first! Me first!" Sirius cried out, looking like an overgrown baby in a candy store. "Fine." Lily sighed, "Go ahead." Sirius whipped his head around, and glanced at Tess. "Oh Merlin!" Tess exclaimed, realizing who his target was.

"Sooo Tessy Wessy..."

"Don't call me that!" Tess demanded, smacking Sirius lightly on the shoulder.

"Fine." Sirius sighed, pretended to be depressed by her reaction to his nickname for her. "Tess, Truth or Dare?"

Tess smirked at him, deciding which one to choose. After making him wait a couple minutes, and watching him fidget with anticipation, she opened her mouth to give her answer.

**What do you think Tess's answer should be? Any suggestions for truths or dares that the characters could ask each other? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare

**Hello readers! Here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: like always, I don't own this...JKR does**

"Truth." Tess said with a smile. Sirius's face fell. It was obvious that he was hoping she would say dare. He probably would have made her strip or snog him or some other vulgar and disgusting thing.

"Boo! Tess, you're supposed to say dare!" whined James. "Truth is so boring!"

"Here Sirius," Lily said with a mischievous glint in her vibrant green eyes. "I know the perfect truth for you to ask Tess." She shot her friend a smirk before climbing next to Sirius and whispering her suggestion in his ear. Sirius's face immediately lit up, and a smile slowly spread itself across his face. He stood up, and placed himself next to Tess on the seat, causing Remus to tumble to the ground with a loud grunt. Leisurely twirling a strand of Tess's brown curls around his long finger, Sirius leaned in and stage whispered, "Tess, who did you have a head-over-heels infatuation with from First Year to the end of Sixth?"

"Lily!" Tess exclaimed, growing redder than a very ripe tomato. "Just answer the question." Lily said, grinning, "You can kill me later." Tess wrung her hands together, trying to stop all the blood in her body from rushing to her cheeks. Maybe she should have gone for the dare after all. It would be better than admitting who she had been obsessed with, almost to the James-Lily extreme, for six years. "Um, well…" Tess started. All the boys leaned forward with anticipation while the two girls leaned back with knowing smirks plastered on their faces. "!" Tess rushed out, giving up on trying to halt her blushing. "Come again?" asked Sirius, obviously not understanding a single word that Tess had just uttered.

"Ugg! Sirius, I had a really big crush on you, ok? I don't know how I did, because you were a bloody prat who wouldn't even give me the time of day!" Tess said, feeling more embarrassed than she ever had before. Sirius was wearing the widest grin she had ever seen as he lifted his eyebrows up and down and threw her what he thought to be a smoldering look. Not wanting to hear what Sirius comment to her confession, Tess quickly turned to Remus, who looked very uncomfortable on the floor, and said, "Remus, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go with dare, because if I say truth Prongs will probably murder me in my sleep." Remus mused, casting a wary glance at his friend as James let out a small whoop of approval. "I was hoping you would say that." Tess said with a flirtatious smile. "I dare you to…come up here and give me a nice welcome back to school snog." Stunned, Remus made a move toward Tess, before being tackled back to the ground by a very angry and jealous Sirius. "Marauders' Honor Moony! Marauders' Honor!" Sirius repeatedly shouted, trying to hold his friend down as Remus tried to scramble to his feet and get away from Sirius. Remus gave a short laugh before remarking to the boy pinning him to the ground, "Marauders' Honor Sirius! When have you ever followed that! Plus, it's only a dare, and frankly Padfoot, I think I deserve some fun. Just think, I get to snog a girl before you get to her!" With that, Remus shoved Sirius off, and climbed next to Tess on the bench seat. The rest of the compartment watched in astonishment as Remus, the shy bookworm, and Tess began to snog like their lives depended on it.

Standing to his feet, Sirus glanced at the two interlocked bodies before shaking his head and turning to James, Lily, Alice, and Peter. "Well, I'm going to go find A GIRL HOTTER THAN TESS and show her my AWESOME SKILLS." Sirius said, shooting a furious look at Tess. If Tess heard his comments, she gave no indication of her reaction to his word. In fact, she and Remus gave no indication that they were even aware of the other people in the compartment. Sirius stormed out of the compartment, slamming the sliding glass door behind him, causing the entire frame to shake.

The rest of the room awkwardly stared at the snogging pair in the corner for a couple minutes, waiting for them to stop. When they realized that they weren't planning on ending anytime soon, the four diverted their eyes and settled for a light conversation. After exchanging tales of their experiences over the summer, they each shared what they were hoping to get out of their last year. Peter nervously admitted that he just hoped to pass his NEWTs. Love struck Alice was hoping to take the next step in her relationship with Frank Longbottom (to which James snickered. "Haven't you already gone all the way?"). Lily, being a very studious student, wanted to focus on her studies so that she could achieve the highest scores possible on her NEWTs. James shamelessly said that he just wanted to go on a date with his precious Lilyflower. Alice cringed after he finished his statement, fearing Lily's infamous temper. But to the surprise of everyone, all she did was blush a deep red and mutter, "Maybe if you grew up Potter."

"But I have grown up!" whined James. "Heck, old Dumbledore even made me Head Boy!" "What!" exclaimed Lily. "But, but, I was sure Remus would have gotten it! You weren't even a prefect! Oh Merlin! I have to share a bloody Head Room with your fat head!" Lily sunk into her seat and put her head in her hands, shaking her head with disbelief.

"Wait Evans, are you saying that you are Head Girl?" James asked his face lighting up as Lily nodded her head in confirmation. "You go Dumbledore!" James then proceeded to do a jig in the middle of the compartment, accidently kicking the legs of basically everyone in the area. With a loud squelch, Remus and Tess withdrew from their embrace and stared at the dancing boy in the middle of the room. "Why is Prongs dancing like a drunken fool?" Remus asked, deeply disturbed by what he was seeing. James now appeared to be smacking his butt while turning circles with his tongue out.

"He just found out that Lily is Head Girl, and apparently our good ole headmaster made him Head Boy. Therefore, he gets to share a private common room with Lily." Alice explained while James made sound effects. "Oh poor Lily!" Tess exclaimed. "Hey!" James stopped his movements and whirled toward Tess, "I'm not that bad!"

"Whatever you think James, whatever you think." Tess stood and crossed the compartment. She picked up her bag and rummaged through it until she found her school robes. "I'm going to go change now. You guys should think about doing that soon to." And with that, Tess strolled out of the compartment, making sure to close the door softly. She walked to the end of the hall, occasionally peeking into other compartments to see who was there. When she reached the girls' bathroom, she tried the doorknob, and found it to be unlocked. Pleased that she wouldn't have to wait for another girl to finish changing or doing her business, Tess walked into the room and locked the door. As she turned around to face the inside, she was confronted with a very alarming image.

A shirtless Sirius and a much disheveled Marlene McKinnon were eating each other's faces off in the corner near the sink.

**What did you think! Do you think Tess should get with Remus? What should her reaction be to finding Sirius with Marlene in the bathroom? Please Review! It only takes a couple seconds!**


	4. Chapter 4 Challenge

**Disclaimer: as always, I do not own anything... JKR does. Well except for Tess, she is MINE! Hope you enjoy!**

Tess stared at the couple pressed up against the wall of the bathroom. She couldn't believe that Sirius had to choose the bathroom for his little pleasure trip. She had passed quite a few empty compartments that he could have used. They would've had a lot more space than the cramped bathroom at the end of the hall. Merlin she really needed to pee!

Tess cleared her throat. The couple continued to be oblivious to their surroundings. Tess cleared her throat again. She knocked on the wall. She tried saying "excuse me". She even tried tapping them on the shoulder. Finally she took her hand and whacked Sirius on the side of the head. He slowly detached himself from Marlene, and glanced at Tess with a look of annoyance. "Can I help you?"

Tess narrowed her eyes and calmly said, "Get out of the bloody bathroom, Black, or I will take pleasure in igniting your most valuable asset." She then directed her glance down to his pants, indicating where her target would be. Sirius, with wide eyes, quickly grabbed the hand of Marlene and sprinted out of the bathroom, realizing that she wasn't joking about her threat. Tess quickly fired a stinging jinx at him before closing the door and locking it.

Soon after Tess had done her business and changed into her Gryffindor robes, the train had arrived at Hogsmeade station. Tess grabbed her bags and hurried into one of the carriages that took students up to the school.

By the time Tess had entered the Great Hall and had found a seat next to Alice and Lily at the table, most of the school had found out about Tess's makeover and her refusal to Sirius. Most of Sirius's fan club were wearing expressions of disbelief when they heard the news. Who would refuse Sirius Black, the Hogwarts sex god?

Soon, the four Marauders strolled into the Great Hall, and plopped down into the seats across from Tess and her friends. Alice gave a quiet greeting before returning to making goo-goo eyes at Frank Longbottom, Tess ignored a certain grey eyed member by staring at her reflection in her silver plate, and Lily had to restrain herself from punching James when he attempted to put his arm around her. Tess, sensing that her red headed friend was about to explode, looked up. Seeing that her eyes were no longer focused on her dishes, Sirius took advantage of her concern for Lily and began to bother Tess.

"so Ridson ..." Tess groaned dramatically, "I bet you were jealous when you saw me giving Marlene some attention. Wanna come join me in the common room later so I can pay attention to you?" Sirius said with a smirk, winking at Tess. The rest of the table took one look at her expression and dove for cover. Tess was shaking with anger, and some at the Hufflepuff table swore they saw smoke billow out of her ears. Standing up, Tess reached across the table, grabbed a shepard's pie, and shoved it in the smirking boy's face. Then she started to rant. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! You git! You are the last student in this bloody school that I would kiss. Why can't you get it into your bloody head that you are a prat! I don't know why anyone would even want to look at you, you big headed ass!"

Slightly hurt, Sirius stopped eating the pie from his face and quietly replied, " Prove it".

"Prove what?" Tess asked. "Prove that I am the last guy in this school that you would snog." Sirius challenged.

"Fine!" Tess said with a mischievous smile. Turning to face the Slytherin table, she called out, " Snape! Can you come over here for a moment?" Snape, confused looked up at the Gryffindor girl who had called his name. Deciding to trust her, he rose from his seat and quickly walked across the room. "Can I help you Ridson?"

Instead of responding, Tess grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down, and in full view of the school and especially Sirius Black, gave him a nice hearty snog, right on his thin Slytherin lips. The entire school simultaneously dropped their jaws in disbelief as they watched Tess and Snape. After a moment, Tess pulled away, whispered a quick thank you to Snape, and sat back down in her seat. Laughing at the expressions on the Marauders' faces, Tess resumed eating her meal. Sirius couldn't stop staring in astonishment. He was still in shock after seeing both Remus and Snivillous get with Tess before him. All he could say was, " Bloody hell".

Glancing up from her meal, Tess winked at Sirius and whispered across the table, "One down, a couple more to go. Boy this will be fun!" She then climbed off of her bench and walked away. Sirius watched as Tess sauntered toward the Ravenclaw table, sat down next to a brown haired 6th year, and did the same thing she had just done with Snape. Infuriated, Sirius quietly swore that he would make sure he was not the last male in the school that she kissed.

He was going to have her, and nobody was going to stop him.

**Hey everybody! Did you like it? Hate it? Please give me a quick review! I've noticed that I'm getting a lot of favorites/followers, but not a lot of reviews... Please review also if you have time! It only takes a second!**


	5. Chapter 5 Feminam Mutatio

**Hello All! Here is Chapter 5!**

**Once again, I don't and never shall own anything from the HP books. I do own Tess though.**

As soon as dinner was finished, Tess rushed out of the Great Hall and hurried to the Gryffindor common room. She sprinted up the stairs to her dormitory and dove onto her bed in the corner. It had been quite a day. As Tess reflected on what she had done, she felt a rush of shame overcome her. Why did she snog all those guys. Especially Snape! She could still taste him! EWW!

Tess jumped from her bed and scampered quickly to the bathroom. Summoning the mint-flavored mouthwash from her trunk, Tess did 3 or 4 rinses before brushing her teeth and exiting the bathroom. She threw herself back onto her bed and with a flick of her wand, shut the curtains. Why had she acted like such a slut! Snogging random men was a job done by Marlene and her gang. And now that she thought of it, wasn't it rumored that Sirius was on a quest to kiss every female at the school by the end of the year? Therefore, she was acting like Sirius! Tess quickly swore to herself that she was going to stop her new found attractiveness from going to her head. No more snogging random men in the corridors, and most definitely no more flirting with Slytherins! _CRASH BANG CLANK!_Tess was startled from her reflection by a loud noise outside her bed, and she threw open the curtains.

She found Lily sitting in front of her trunk, throwing clothes and books across the room in search of something. Lily glanced up at Tess. "Would you happen to have any hair color potion?" Confused, Tess rummaged through her trunk, pulling out two bottles. "Pink Flamingo or Radiant Rainbow?"

"Oh give me the rainbow!" Lily snatched the bottle from her friend's hand and quickly turned it to read the instructions.

"Lily, who's the potion for?"

Lily sheepishly raised her eyes to meet Tess's. "Um well, James was being a prat so..."

" Wait! Who are you and what have you done to Lily Evans!" exclaimed Tess. "Since when did you approve of pranking? You're Head Girl!"

"I know, I know." Lily hung her head. "But I'm sick of him and frankly, I could use some fun." Tess smiled. "Can I help you?"

Lily smirked. "Wouldn't do it without you."

* * *

At exactly 11:55 that night, Lily and Tess grabbed their wands, threw on some sweaters, and made their way out of the common room. After being given a stern lecture by the Fat Lady for waking her up, the two girls snuck through the hallways to the Heads' Common Room, where they knew their victim would be snoozing. After whispering the password to the portrait (it was Dungbomb) the girls walked into the room to find a rather cute sight.

It seemed that the Marauders had decided to have a sleepover with James that night. Obviously exhausted from their trip that day; they had passed out in various parts of the room. James was hanging off the side of a large armchair, Remus was barely seen, as Peter had fallen off the couch and was now crushing Remus in his sleep, and Sirius was sprawled on the maroon shag carpet, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he snored softly. Tess thought he kind of resembled a giant, shaggy dog. Maybe that was why they called him Padfoot!

Lily and Tess were careful not to step on Remus and Peter as they made their way over to James. Lily uncorked the bottle of hair color changer and slowly poured it into the slumbering boy's messy locks. Taking her fingers, she carefully massaged the potion in, surprised that James hadn't even stirred. Tess let out a little giggle as she witnessed the potion start to take effect. She couldn't wait to see his face when he looked in the mirror the next morning.

After Lily was finished pulling her fingers through James's hair, she took a step back, nodded at her work, and pulled Tess toward the Head Girl's private room. Before Tess left the common room though, she turned toward Sirius, took out her wand and whispered, "feminam mutatio." A bright pink light surrounded the boy before disappearing into his chest. Tess then put away her wand and entered Lily's room.

"What did that spell do?" Lily asked, perplexed by the intricate charm that she had never heard of before. "You'll see tomorrow." Tess muttered with a mischievous smirk. "You'll see."

* * *

The following morning, the two girls were startled from their slumbers by a rather high pitched scream. Not long after, someone began to frantically pound on Lily's door. The girls slowly tumbled out of bed and made their way to the door. When they opened it, they found a rather disheveled looking James, with bright, flashing rainbow hair. His face was as red as a tomato, and his fists were balled into a fist. Seeing Tess, he lunged at her, only to be repelled backwards by the charm that prohibited males to enter Lily's room.

James got back to his feet and pointed a finger at Tess. "Tess Ridson, what in Merlin did you do to Sirius?" James obviously had not glanced in a mirror that morning, for if he had, he wouldn't be worrying about his best mate.

"What's wrong with Black?" Lily asked, peering over James's shoulder into the room behind him. She saw a giggling Peter, a stunned Remus, and in Sirius's place stood a very pretty, well-endowed, girl with long black hair and piercing grey eyes. A wide smile broke out onto her face when she realized that the scowling girl was actually Sirius Black.

"I turned him into a girl of course." Tess said with a nonchalant tone. "I would think that would be obvious." Tess brushed past James into the common room and paced around Sirius with a bright grin on her face, examining her handiwork. "Take it off!" demanded Sirius in a very feminine voice. "NOW!" He, or should I say she, stomped a dainty, and bare, foot.

"I can't." Tess said with a laugh, "It has to wear off. It will probably do so in about three days."

"THREE DAYS!" the boys (and Sirius) yelled. James walked up to Tess and Lily, eyes bulging. "So let me get this straight- you girls decided to just come in here and turn a poor, slumbering boy into a girl for fun?"

"No…" Lily gave James a wink and a smirk, "We came in here to dye your precious hair."

"WHAT!"

**SOOO... Did you guys like it? Hate it? Please drop me a review! It could be a question, a comment, a complaint, anything! JUST REVIEW! Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath

**Here is Chapter 6! YEAH! *CLAPPING NOISES***

**Disclaimer: I am nothing more than a very poor student so please don't sue me. The characters in this fanfic belong to Queen Rowling!**

After James had thoroughly examined his rainbow hair, and realized that all he could do is wait for it to wear out, he, along with Remus and Peter departed the Heads' Common Room in order to get their books and grab a bite to eat in the Great Hall. Sirius stayed scowling on the red couch, obviously too cowardly to face the masses of Hogwarts while he was still a girl. As Sirius inspected the bodily features that he had gained (and lost), Tess realized that his robes were now swimming on his leaner framed body. Walking over to him and grabbing his hand, she pulled him into Lily's room, and threw a blue underwear set and girl's uniform into his arms. After explaining how to properly put on a bra (which she was surprised she had to explain. He sure was good at getting bras off) and forcing him to totter around in black pump heels, she, along with Lily, shoved a squirming Sirius out of the portrait hole and into the castle hallway.

Sirius was madder than a hippogriff that wasn't bowed to. He stomped his way through the castle, making sure to dive into corners whenever he heard footsteps. There was no way he was letting anyone see him when he was in this state! Instead of entering the Great Hall, he continued on to the kitchens for a small bite to eat. As he sat at the long table, with house elves bustling around him, he shoved a piece of sausage into his mouth while reflecting what he was going to do about his feminine problem. There was no way he was going to class today!

"Master Black?" a small house elf named Tumby tapped him on the shoulder. It seemed the house elves weren't phased by the charm that Tess had cast on Sirius. In fact, they had recognized him as soon as he entered the kitchen, even complimenting him on his new look. "Yes Tumby?" Sirius glanced down at the little creature. "Sir, I have your timetable." Sirius grabbed the sheet of paper and placed it on the table before giving the elf a nod to dismiss him.

Picking up the parchment again, he scanned through which classes he would be skipping today before letting out a loud groan. Forget about playing hokey! He had Transfiguration first period and the day McGonagall allowed him to skive from class would be the day that Salazar Slytherin was reincarnated and declared he was in love with a Muggle. Grabbing his wand, he carelessly summoned the books he would need for that class, shoved them in his tattered bag, and departed the kitchen. Instead of hanging back and being the last into the classroom, Sirius practically ran to class, avoiding every group of classmates. Sliding into a seat at the front of the classroom, he pulled his long locks around his face, hoping to avoid people from recognizing him.

Soon, the rest of the class began to trickle into the room. The rest of the Marauders took one look at Sirius's pleading face, shook their heads, and chose the seats furthest from Sirius. Tess and Lily were practically rolling with laughter at Sirius's furious face. Suddenly, Sirius heard someone slide into the seat next to him, and scoot their chair as close to him as possible. Surprised, Sirius whipped his head around to see who was seated next to him.

In the seat next to Sirius sat a tall Slytherin boy with long black hair and a slightly hooked nose. After a deeper examination of the boy, Sirius realized that the boy was Snape. It seemed that the little show Tess had done with him the night before had greatly increased his confidence and it appeared that he may have actually took a shower. Confused and suspicious as to why Snape would want to sit close to him; Sirius narrowed his eyes, only to be greeted by Snape sticking out his hand.

"Hello, I don't believe I have made your acquaintance. My name is Severus Snape." Sirius opened his mouth to make a snide comment, but quickly shut it when he saw his professor sweep into the room. McGonagall scanned the room, her eyes settling on the three Marauders in the back of the classroom. Doing a quick head count, she turned to James. "Mr. Potter?" James raised his head with a smile. "Yes Minnie?"

"Do not call me Minnie! May I ask where Mr. Black has chosen to spend my class?" Tess, to the protest of Sirius, raised her hand and responded, "Professor, he's up front, next to Snape. Unfortunately, while he was experimenting with a pranking spell, it backfired and turned him into a girl."

As soon as Tess revealed that the beautiful girl at the front was actually Sirius, the entire class began to laugh hysterically. Even Professor McGonagall had a small smile on her face. The only people who didn't seem to be amused were Sirius, and Snape, who had fallen out of his chair and was now trying to bargain with Marlene to trade places with him. Unfortunately for him and Sirius, Marlene was only interested in Sirius when he was a male, and refused to give up her seat next to the door.

For the rest of class, Sirius had to put up with jokes about his appearance and was more than relieved when the bell for the end of class sounded. Sweeping his notes and quills back into his bag, he hurried from the classroom, "accidently" knocking Tess's ink all over her paper. He decided that there was no way he was going to any more classes, and began the long walk back to the Gryffindor common room. But before he could make it to the tower, he was stopped by Lucius Malfoy and his gang of buffoons.

"What's a pretty lady like you wandering the halls when class is in session?" Malfoy reached his hand up and cupped Sirius's cheek. Sirius had to bite his lip to stop throwing up in revulsion. First Snape, now Malfoy! He was going to kill Tess. No- killing her would be too nice. He was going to feed her piece by piece to a dragon. But, Sirius shouldn't have been lost in his thoughts at that moment; for he didn't see Lucius dip his head down.

Tess was very late for Charms. After Transfiguration, she had realized that she had left her NEWT Level book in her trunk and had hurried up to the tower. After retrieving the book, she ran down the dormitory stairs and out of the portrait hole. As she turned the corner, she was greeted by a rather revolting picture. Lucius, surrounded by his cronies, had pinned a struggling female Sirius against the wall and was snogging his face off.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please give me a review. It could be a question, a comment, a complaint, anything! It only takes a moment! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Apology Accepted

**I want to thank everyone who has given me a review or favorited my story. You guys inspire me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize... Unless I have somehow become JKR!**

Tess stared in shock at the scene in front of her. Swallowing back the bile that rose in her throat, she quickly drew her wand and fired a curse at Lucius. He flew across the hallway, releasing Sirius, who slowly slid down to sit on the floor. Shooting Lucius's gang a threatening look, Tess grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom.

Seating Sirius gently in a desk, Tess began to look him over. Other than a slight rip in his blouse's sleeve and the look of pure disgust and shock on his face, Sirius seemed to be fine.

Tess sighed with relief as she too took a seat in a desk. She was so glad Lucius hadn't gotten farther. If he had... She couldn't even imagine! As she took another glance at Sirius, Tess felt a large shadow of guilt come over her. Sirius was glaring at her with a look of hatred. She had seen that face before. Never with a girl, no he saved that look for his most despised enemies. Normally Tess would be offended but given that her spell was the reason Lucius had almost raped Sirius, she knew she deserved it.

Tess dropped her head onto the desk in front of her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "This is all my fault." Tess didn't need to look up to know Sirius was nodded his head. " If there was anything I could do to make it up..." But Tess cringed and immediately regretted her statement because as soon as the words were spoken, Sirius dropped the scowl and a wild grin spread over his face. Flipping his long hair out of his rather feminine face, he gave Tess a wink. " Well, there is a Hogsmeade trip next weekend..."

Tess banged her head on the desk and let out a groan of frustration.

* * *

The following Saturday, Tess was trying to fake illness. The week leading up to this day had been hell. After her little spell on Sirius had worn off, it seemed the flocks of fan girls gathered around him had multiplied. Apparently, the lovestruck teenagers interpreted his feminine transformation as Sirius getting "in touch with his feminine side." Of course, that didn't stop then from trying to kill Tess whenever she showed her face. Her week had been anything but easy.

As she buried her face in her pillow, Tess could not help but hear the other girls in her dorm as they got ready for their outings.

" Who are you all going with today?" Lily politely asked the room.

"Well..." of course Marlene would be the one to share. " Normally I would be going with Sirius, but he told me he wanted to have a day with his friends."

Tess couldn't help but give a snort of laughter. Sirius was most definitely not spending the day with the Marauders.

Marlene sauntered to Tess's bed and pulled off her covers. "What Tess? What is so funny?"

But Tess did not need to answer because at that moment a shout was heard from the bottom of the girls' dormitory. "Tess! Oh Tess! Where art thou?!" Marlene let out a gasp and stormed out of the room, her gaggle following. Lily gave Tess a pitying look before she too, left the room. Tess let out a groan of frustration and pulled her covers over her head. If Sirius really wanted that bloody date, he was going to have to figure out how to get up the dormitory stairs.

Unfortunately for Tess, she soon found out that Sirius already knew how. When she heard the soft noise of the door being opened and the groan of the floor as someone padded over it, she assumed it was one of her dorm mates. That was until she felt someone lie down next to her on her mattress. She quickly flipped her body to face the intruder and found Sirius beaming at her. Swearing loudly, Tess pulled the cover around herself. She would prefer if Sirius didn't see her in her tattered "I Love Black" T-shirt that Lily had given to her as a gag gift back in fourth year. Though it seemed her efforts to hide the shirt were worthless because Sirius gave her a winning smirk and rolled off the bed. "I like the shirt, Tess."

He then walked over to her closet and began flipping through it as though it was normal for him to be invading Tess's privacy. Pulling out a rather tasteful pink smock dress and some low black heels, he chucked them at Tess before walking to the door. " See you in fifteen minutes, Tess." He then left the room.

Deciding that she better get ready in case Sirius checked on her in a couple minutes, Tess pulled the dress and shoes on and went into the bathroom to do her hair. She may not be look forward to her day with Black, but she was going to at least make sure she looked decent. Looking over her reflection, she was surprised at Sirius's taste in clothing. The outfit he chose for her was not too skimpy, but not too conservative, and the soft pink of the dress seemed to make her violet eyes pop. It seemed he had actually given some thought to his choices. Smoothing the dress down, Tess grabbed her wand off of the table next to her bed, put some silver stud earrings in, and made the journey down to the common room.

At the bottom of the steps, Sirius greeted her with a simple, " You look beautiful." Trying not to blush, Tess hooked her arm through his muscular one. "Ok, let's get this over with."

**What should happen on their Hogsmeade trip? Where should they go? Please review, it could be a question, comment, compliment, complaint, insult, etc. Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hogsmeade

**Hello everybody! Here is Chapter 8!**

**I want to thank everybody who has favorited/followed my story and reviewed! You guys are the ones who inspire me to keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am obviously not JKR. Therefore, I must admit that the only things I own are my OC and the plot line!**

So far, Tess's "date" with Sirius was a trip from Hell. First, Filch had refused to let them out of the castle, insisting that Tess undergo testing for a love potion or a concussion. Obviously she wasn't in the right mind if she had agreed to a trip with Sirius. After finally convincing him that she was not under the influence and had not suffered from a head injury, they had been able to hurry toward the village. Unfortunately for Tess, there was a cool breeze, and seeing how she was underdressed for that kind of chill, she was forced to accept Sirius's jacket.

And that was why she was now in the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks, trying to wash off a batch of purple Sticky-goop from Zonkos.

*FLASHBACK*

As soon as Sirius and Tess arrived in Hogsmeade, holding hands, Tess wearing Sirius's leather jacket, the girls of Hogwarts were in an uproar. Most girls stared in shock as the couple strolled down the road toward Zonko's Joke Shop. Even after the two had entered the store and the crowded street lost sight of them as the door closed behind them, there were still groups of teenagers standing with their mouths open.

Inside the store, Sirius dragged Tess around, showing her all the new prank items he was planning on buying, and demonstrating how different items worked. Tess would never admit it out loud, but she actually was having a fun time. She was glad that Sirius was treating this outing a friendly date, rather than pulling the romantic and dragging her into Madame Puddifoots. Even walking past that pink-clad place made Tess want to vomit! Tess watched as Sirius ran around the store, trying to avoid a Kicking Elf toy that James had "accidently" turned on.

Marlene was not happy. She stood by a display for love potions in the back of Zonkos as she spied on Tess and Sirius. Sneering, she watched as Tess laughed at Sirius, who was being chased by some stupid toy that kicked people. She should be the one laughing! She should be the one holding Sirius's hand! Not that ugly slut! Storming over to the couple, Marlene grabbed a bottle of purple Sticky-goop and dumped it all over Tess's outfit.

*END FLASHBACK*

After resigning to that fact that the Sticky-goop had stained her dress and there was nothing she could do about it, Tess fixed her hair, adjusted Sirius's leather jacket to hide part of the stain, and marched back into the pub. She found Sirius sitting with the rest of the Marauders, drinking a Butterbeer. Sliding into the seat next to him, she was surprised when Sirius slid an unopened bottle of Butterbeer toward here and handed her a bag full of clothes.

"I had Remus go buy some new clothes for you." He said, "I know from experience that Sticky-goop stains permanently. I'm sorry about your dress. It was very pretty." Sirius gave her a small, genuine small before pushing her back toward the bathrooms.

After Tess had changed into the new outfit, which consisted of a soft red blouse and a brown skirt that ended mid-thigh, she returned to the table, grabbed Sirius by the arm, and dragged him away from his friends and out the door.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked as he ran to keep up with her fast pace.

"We," Tess stopped and turned toward Sirius, "Are going in there."

Sirius followed her finger and saw that she was gesturing toward the Shrieking Shack.

"Why do you want to go in there?" He asked, surprised. He had never met a girl who wanted to go into the rundown building that stood on the outskirts of the village. "Don't you know that place is haunted?"

"Oh I know." Tess said with a lively glint in her eye, "But I know you have been in there before. If you haven't then you aren't a Marauder."

"You're right. " Sirius admitted, pulling her toward the crooked door at the front of the shack. Drawing his wand, he whispered a spell under his breath, too quiet for Tess to understand. Leading her into the room, Sirius retreated quickly closed the door, and turned to see Tess's reaction to the haunted place.

Tess was amazed. She had always wondered what was inside the Shrieking Shack, wondered what kind of monster really inhabited that place. Running her hand across the wall, she traced what looked like a large claw mark that tore through the decomposing wallpaper. What could that be from? It was too large to be from a dog or a regular wolf, maybe a werewolf? She turned to face Sirius, who was nervously watching her from across the room.

"Do you think this is from a werewolf?" Tess asked. Sirius's face went pale before answering, "Of course not! That's ridiculous!" Tess wasn't convinced. Why would his face go white? Was it because he was scared of werewolves and was afraid she was right, or was it because he knew something that he wasn't telling her? She was going to get to the bottom of this. But how was she going to get the answer out of Sirius?

Suddenly she had an epiphany. She knew exactly how to get him to talk. Sauntering across the room, she grabbed Sirius by the collar and brought her lips to hers.

Sirius never thought getting that kiss from Tess was going to be so easy. He should have taken her to the Shrieking Shack right away if this was going to be her response. He was a little confused as to why she was snogging him, but he went with it anyway. Slowly moving them over to a dusty old chair, Sirius sat down, pulling Tess down with him. She quickly straddled him, and began to lay kisses down his neck. Sirius was surprised at how good a kisser Tess was- Remus wasn't lying about his experience on the train. Tess raised her head up and gave Sirius a coy little smile. As her gaze was drawn to something by his shoulder, her eyes widened and she toppled off his lap.

"RAT! There's a rat on the chair!" Tess screamed, pointing to Sirius's shoulder. He quickly turned and with one look at the massive brown rodent, swiped it off the armchair. Sirius reached down to help Tess up, grumbling something about "Wormtail having to ruin the fun."

Tess froze. Wormtail. Peter Pettigrew's nickname was Wormtail. Why would Sirius call an ugly brown rat Wormtail? Unless…No it can't be!

Looking Sirius straight in the eye, Tess narrowed her eyes. "Was that rat Peter?"

Sirius gave a big gulp. He was going to kill Peter later. No, forget that, he was going to levitate him by his ankles and hang him from the Great Hall ceiling. But at the moment, Sirius had to deal with Tess.

**Dun Dun Dun! Did you like it? Hate it? Either way, you should give me a review! Suggest what should happen next! Tell me what you hate or like! Just give me a review! PLEASE! thanks- siriuslyblack1996**


	9. Chapter 9 Confession

**Hello everybody! I thought I'd be ultra wonderful and give you this chapter earlier than I originally planned. I Hope You Like It! Oh and thank you to everybody who favorited/followed, or gave me a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own anything other than my OC and the plot line. Therefore, please do not sue me! Thanks!**

Sirius was in a major predicament. He cast his eyes down as he felt Tess suspiciously glare at him. The Marauders had never decided how to handle a situation like this- they never thought anyone would find out. His only option was to lie. He could do that- he was very good at that! Unfortunately for Sirius, Peter chose that moment to stumble out of the corner, now in human form, rubbing a large lump on his head.

"Ouch Sirius!" Peter whined, his eyes tearing up, "that hurt!"

Sirius did a face-palm as Tess's eyes bulged out of her head at Peter's complaints confirmed her suspicions. Sirius kept his eyes down as a wide, knowing smirk spread across her face. He didn't know how to handle this- it wasn't his story to explain. Quickly grabbing Peter by the neck and Tess by the sleeve of her shirt, he stormed out of the shack, dragging them with him.

Making quite a scene once he entered the village, Sirius ignored the confused looks of onlookers and made his way into the Three Broomsticks where James and Remus were laughing about something in the back booth. Red faced and angry, Sirius knocked a group of third year Hufflepuffs into a nearby table as he stormed over to his friends.

"Ah Peter!" James said with a snicker, "I see you found them. And, it looks like Sirius didn't like being interrupted!" Tess watched in horror from behind Sirius's shoulder as money was exchanged between James and Remus.

"You did this!" Sirius raged, "You're the reason behind this problem?!" With that he pulled both James and Remus by the collar and dragged all four of his victims out of the pub and into the street. Refusing to let go, even when the captives began to complain about his grip, Sirius hauled the party away from Hogsmeade and into the castle.

He dragged them through the Great Hall, up the staircases, shoved them through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room, and pulled all four of them into the 7th year boys' dormitory. Slamming the door shut behind him and growling out a silencing spell, he turned to face the group. Peter had retreated to the corner of the room, Remus and James were both rubbing their necks with expressions of pain, and Tess appeared to be disgusted with the state of the room around her.

"Now Sirius," James said with a joking smirk, "We all know you are into kinky stuff, but I'm really not in the mood for a five-some." This earned him a smack on the back of the head by both Sirius and Tess.

"This is serious guys!" Sirius said with a groan of frustration when he saw James open his mouth to make a stupid "Sirius, serious" joke. "When Peter came to spy on us, I swatted him across the room because he scared Tess, and then the idiot decided to stumble back from the corner, IN HUMAN FORM, and revealed to her," Sirius pointed accusingly at Tess, "our biggest secret. Then she started asking questions, and seeing how it isn't my secret to tell…"

"I need to say it." Remus concluded. Sirius nodded as Remus paled.

Remus sat on his bed and after clearing a pile of clothes off the end, gestured for Tess to do the same. Turning to look straight into her eyes in order to gauge her expression the entire time, Remus began his tale.

"When I was a young boy, five years old to be exact, my father and I decided to take a camping trip to do some father-son bonding. The second night of our trip, it was a full moon. Well, I loved the moon- I thought it was beautiful. So even though my father told me it was of upmost importance for me to stay in our charmed tent during the full moon, I didn't listen. After my father had fallen asleep, I snuck out of the tent, determined to sit and gaze at the moon. Unfortunately, there was a werewolf right outside our tent- his name was Fenrir Greyback. I screamed and pounded on the tent, but my father had cast a silencing charm, and could not hear me. The werewolf pounced on me and attacked. The next morning, my father stumbled out of the tent to find me half-dead, with a werewolf bite on my neck." Remus pulled the collar of his shirt down to show a large scar on the left side of his neck.

Tess's eyes dawned with realization. "So you're a...a…werewolf?"

"Yes," Remus hung his head, "A monster."

"No!" Tess exclaimed to the surprise of the boys around her. "You are not a monster. You are simply an unfortunate boy with a...furry little problem!"

"Well thank you." Remus responded, relieved that Tess had not fainted or tried to run away.

"Oh I get it now!" Tess said, "That's why your nickname is Moony!" Remus nodded in confirmation. "So Peter is Wormtail, a rat, and Remus is Moony, a werewolf…What does that make you guys?" Tess asked Sirius and James.

"I'm a super sexy stag!" James exclaimed before morphing into his creature. Tess and Remus rolled their eyes as James attempted to prance around with the uneven piles of trash and clothes underneath his hooves. After falling flat on his deer head after tripping over a discarded shoe, James morphed back to his human form, vowing to pick up after himself from then on.

"Well Hun," Sirius said, climbing onto Tess's lap. "I'm a dog!" And with that he morphed into the cutest shaggy dog Tess had ever seen. She couldn't help herself as she scratched behind his ears, laughing as he gave the dog equivalent to a purr. Taking advantage of Tess's distraction, Sirius morphed back into his human form, and using his position on Tess's lap, attempted to cop a feel. Unluckily, Remus cleared his throat, bringing Tess's attention back to the present and she was able to swat Sirius's hand away and shove him off the bed before he could get close.

"Well," Sirius shrugged with a smirk, "It was worth a try."

**So Sirius is still the same! Will he ever change? Should he change? Did you like it? Hate it? Please give me a review- they are what I live for!**


	10. Chapter 10 Girlfriend

**And here is chapter 10! I would like to thank everyone who gave me feedback on my last chapter! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT SUE ME! PLEASE!**

The next couple weeks passed by in a blur. On the few days of sun that occurred before the cold Scottish winter began, Tess could be found lounging under a tree by the Black Lake, casually conversing with the Marauders. After the chill of fall began to drive the Hogwarts student population indoors, where roaring fires were lit in the grates, Tess and the Marauders were often found piled on a couch in the Common Room or up in the 7th year Boys' Dormitory. Basically, if the Marauders were somewhere or doing something, Tess could be found with them and vice versa. The only time Tess could not join her new friends were the nights where a full moon shone, and even then, she was with them in spirit.

When Tess's fellow classmates and friends had first observed that Tess was spending time with the Marauders, they were more than a little confused. Whispers filled the hall, as questions and rumors about the new relationship were circulated. _Why was Tess hanging out with the Marauders? Are the Marauders doing it out of pity? IS SHE DATING ONE OF THEM? _

For the most part, Tess ignored the comments about her relationship with the boys. There was nothing or nobody who would weasel the truth out of her. She was proud to have been let in on such a large secret, and had vowed to never tell anyone about Remus. Plus, she quite enjoyed the new adventures she was having with the boys, and she would never want to say anything that could destroy that.

* * *

Smiling, Tess strolled down the hallway, on her way to meet the Marauders in the Great Hall for dinner. Humming the Hogwarts School Song under her breathe, she lost herself in her thoughts as she recalled the prank she had helped the boys carry out earlier that morning. She, along with Sirius, had bribed the house elves into kidnapping Snape and washing him. After they had scrubbed all the grease and dirt off his face and hair, they had disappeared, leaving him with only one set of clothing, a ballerina outfit that Tess had worn when she was six years old. Obviously this caused quite the commotion in the Great Hall that morning, with all four houses spewing milk in an attempt to retrain their laughter as Snape entered the hall. Fortunately for Snape, McGonagall had quickly given him a set of robes, and the whole ordeal was over.

Tess was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the red haired girl that snatched her by the arm and dragged her behind a tapestry.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Tess whined as she recognized the green eyed girl.

"We need to talk." Lily stated, "Listen Tess, I want to know what's going on! You never talk to Alice or me, you are always spending time with those big-headed idiots, you barely ever sleep in your own bed, and when you do, you spend the entire night tossing and turning! I repeat, what is going on?!"

Tess opened her mouth to respond, but drew a blank.

* * *

The four boys were gathered around the table in the Great Hall.

"Where's Tess?" Remus wondered aloud as he watched Sirius and James have a competition to see who could fit the most food in their mouth without choking or dying.

"Shwe's supwosed to be ere." Sirius stated with a mouth full of mashed potatoes and gravy. "Maybwe we should wook for her."

James and Peter nodded to agree with him. Sirius and James both swallowed the food in their mouths, Remus closed the book he was reading, and Peter ran off to get the Marauder's Map. The boys all strolled out of the Hall and gathered in an empty classroom off the main entrance. As soon as Peter returned with the magical piece of parchment, the boys all gathered around it and scanned the pages for Tess's dot.

"There she is!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing a two dots behind the tapestry of two fairies doing the waltz. "She's with Evans."

At the mention of Lily's last name, James folded up the map and threw it carelessly in his bag. "Well then! What are we waiting g for! Let go visit Tess and Lily!"

When the boys arrived at the spot where the two girls were and pulled back the curtain, they found Tess, who was opening and closing her mouth like a fish, being stared down by a frustrated and red-faced Lily Evans.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"That's exactly what I'm asking!" Lily hissed, turning toward the boys. "I want to know what is going on! Why is Tess spending time with you guys?! She used to hate you!"

A very pale Tess was mouthing "Help Me" behind Lily's back as the famous Evans glare was turned toward the four boys. All four cringed as the heat radiating from her green eyes bore into their souls and made them feel naked. Tess could see the wheel turning in their heads as they too struggled to come up with a lie that would pass Lily's scrutiny. Peter appeared to be trying not to pee his pants, James looked like a deer in headlights, Remus, knowing it was practically impossible to fool Lily, wasn't even trying, and Sirius…Tess cringed…Sirius appeared to have an idea. Knowing his ideas, it would both fail horribly and further reveal to Lily that Tess wasn't being truthful, or would involve something extremely embarrassing for Tess.

"Well Evans," Sirius started, "You got us. It is true we have been hiding a secret. I wanted to tell you, but Tess here," he wrapped an arm around Tess as she gave out a feeble smile. She had a bad feeling about where this was going. "didn't want to tell you yet. You see, Tess and I, well, we are kind of going out." Wrapping his arm tighter around Tess to remind her to play her part, Sirius leaned down and gave Tess a quick peck on the lips.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as Tess took in what Sirius had just said. This was definitely embarrassing for her. But, unfortunately, it appeared Lily had believed the answer. No doubt by tomorrow, the entire school would know.

And that is how Tess Ridson became the "girlfriend" of Sirius Black.

**Soooo... what did you guys think?! Good? Bad? Give me a review! love ya- Siriuslyblack1996**


	11. Chapter 11- Nighttime Fun

**Hello everybody! Sorry about the wait- I had a lot of tests at school this week...**

**Thanks to everybody who gave be a review or favorited/followed my story. The reason I write this story is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, nor will I ever be :( **

Tess didn't realize how good Sirius's fan club was at glaring a girl down. When Tess had turned Sirius into a girl, she thought the searing looks she received were as bad as they could get. Boy she was wrong! Ever since Sirius convinced Lily that they were dating in order to hide the real reason Tess was spending time with the boys, Tess could not leave the safety of her bed without being melted by the jealous sneering of girls. Every morning, she was forced to wake up at the crack of dawn in order to get ready for the day in peace. If she got up with the rest of the girls in her dorm, she would be interrogated by Lily and Alice about her relationship with Sirius. _When did you start dating? How far have you guys gone? Is it serious? Do you love him? _Or, even worse, she would be tortured by Marlene and her friends. The first day after the school discovered their "relationship", Tess had been woken up by a dungbomb, which Marlene had thrown into her bed. Then, Mary, one of Marlene's friends, "kindly" offered to help clean the smell off Tess, which resulted in Tess going to class with large warts on her face. So far, Tess was not enjoying her fake relationship with Sirius.

Waking up at five in the morning, Tess snuck across the dorm room and took a quick shower. Grabbing a sweater and pair of jeans, she quickly changed before pocketing her wand and exiting the dorm. Descending to the Common Room, Tess settled into a red armchair and picked up a book that another Gryffindor had forgotten to take up the night before. It was too early to go get breakfast, so Tess flipped the book open to a random page and attempted to read.

* * *

At 7:30, Sirius awoke and threw on a sweater and pair of jeans. He knew Tess was having problems with her dorm mates and would probably already be downstairs, even at the ridiculously early hour. Slowly stumbling down the spiraling stairs that led to the Common Room, Sirius observed that Tess was reading a thick and dusty book in the armchair closest to the fire.

"_The History of the Goblin Rebellions_?" Sirius asked, glimpsing at the title, "That sounds really boring."

"It is." Groaned Tess, throwing the book onto the wooden table in front of her. "I have been reading the same page for the past two hours."

"TWO HOURS!" Sirius exclaimed. "Tess, you need to stop doing this to yourself. You're going to bed at midnight and waking up at five. When was the last time you got a solid night's sleep?"

"Two weeks ago…" Tess guessed, stifling a yawn. "It's okay Sirius," Tess raised her hand to stop Sirius from saying anything, "Unless you can find a new place for me to sleep, I'm just going to have to adjust."

All day, Sirius mused over where Tess could sleep until the girls in her dorm stopped bothering her. It would have to be in the Gryffindor Tower, seeing as how all of her clothes and books were there, not to mention the safety the hidden portrait hole provided. Obviously the girls' dormitory was out of the question, seeing as that was where Tess was trying to escape. The couch in the Common Room wasn't extremely comfortable to sleep on, neither were the armchairs… He could conjure a cot, but where would he put it?

That night, as the boys and Tess sat around the fire in the Common Room, studying, Sirius finally came up with an idea. Glancing over at Tess, he saw that she had fallen asleep next to her books on the couch. Gathering her up into his arms, he waved his wand to levitate her things next to him and carried her up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Settling her on his bed, he placed her books on the floor, took off her shoes, and placed her wand on the bedside table. Using a charm, Sirius quickly removed her school uniform, replacing it with one of his old, worn concert shirts and a pair of his freshly laundered boxers. After brushing his teeth and changing into more comfortable clothes, Sirius crawled into bed next to Tess, leaving a small space between their bodies, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tess woke to the sound of soft snores in her ear. Realizing that nobody in her dorm snored like that, Tess's head shot up and whipped toward that noise. Next to her in a foreign bed was Sirius, who was peacefully snoozing on the other side of the bed.

Quickly throwing off the covers, Tess saw that she was wearing clothes. She let out a sigh of relief before realizing that the clothes she was wearing were not the same ones she fell asleep in. In fact, her uniform was lying crumpled on the ground, as if it had been quickly taken off and discarded.

"MERLIN'S PANTS!" Tess screamed, causing Sirius to startle awake and stare at her with sleep-filled eyes.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes groggily. "What's wrong?"

"Did we...we... Do anything?" Tess asked in a panic voice as Sirius's eyes grew wide.

"No!" Sirius assured her with a shake of his head, "Who do you think I am? Some shagging-a-girl-in-a-closet kind of guy?"

"Yes!"

Sirius opened his mouth to make a remark back but was interrupted by James throwing the curtains of his bed open. "Well, well, what do we have here? Someone got lucky last night."

"Shut up Potter!" Tess groaned, throwing a pillow at his head. "We didn't do anything."

Pushing James out of the way, Tess gathered up her uniform and examined it. Her skirt was wrinkled, and her white blouse displayed a large dirty footprint, not to mention that half the buttons were missing. She really hoped that the missing buttons were a side-effect of some clothes-removal charm, and not because Sirius had fun tearing off her clothes while she was helplessly sleeping. Either way, her uniform was no longer wearable, meaning she would have to get a new one from her dorm before heading to breakfast.

Throwing her ruined clothes over her arm, Tess explained where she was going to Sirius and headed out the door. Closing it quietly as to not wake Peter and Remus, Tess padded down the stairs of the dormitory and into the Common Room.

* * *

As soon as Tess entered the room, her fellow Gryffindors all stopped their activity and stared at her. Lily and Alice were looking at her with surprise, Sirius's fan club was glaring at her even harder than before, and the boys, well the boys were looking at her as if her appeal just tripled. But, why?

Suddenly it struck Tess. She had just entered the Common Room from the BOYS dorm, carrying a uniform that looked like it had been torn off her body the night before, wearing a shirt and boxers belonging to Sirius, the infamous sex god.

"So Tess…" Lily strutted over to her friend, raising her eyebrows suggestively, "Looks like someone had fun last night."

**There you go! Another chapter! Did you like it? Hate it? Please give me a review...I need some inspiration! How long should Tess's "relationship" with Sirius last? How far should they go? What else should happen in the plot line? Just write to me! LOVE YOU GUYS! -siriuslyblack1996**


	12. Chapter 12- Lucky

**Hey Everybody! Long time no see! I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in like forever! Feel free to yell at me all you want...I deserve it.**

**I'm not even going to make any excuses...I have none.**

**But anyways, here is the long awaited chapter!**

**OH AND HAPPY DAY!**

**Disclaimer: Although I would do anything to own and control the Harry Potter franchise, I do not, so please don't sue me?!**

Tess had the largest headache she had ever experienced. Her head throbbed to the beat of the music that was blaring in the Common Room. The Gryffindor quidditch team had just beat Slytherin in a close and rather bloody match and everyone was partying the night away in celebration. Tess knew better than to try to retreat to her dormitory, for she knew that Marlene knew how to sneak boys up there without setting of the stair enchantment. And Tess was really not in the mood to see Marlene doing the dirty.  
Grabbing a bottle of butterbeer from the makeshift bar and scooting past a couple enwrapped in each other on the couch, Tess gloomily sat down in an armchair and held her head. There was no way she was going to be getting any sleep that night.

"Your head hurt?" Tess turned in her chair to glance at the person who spoke. Behind her stood a rather intoxicated Sirius, whose attempt at looking concerned looked rather like a lopsided dog grin in his drunken stupor. Sighing, Tess nodded and slid over in her seat to allow him to sit down. Sirius had a different idea though. Picking Tess up, he sat down completely in the chair and placed her on his lap so that she was straddling him. Shushing her complaints, he pulled out his wand and placed it by her temple.

"Uhhh Sirius?" Tess quickly said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing your headache of course!"

"Sirius, maybe that's not the best idea. You have had a lot of firewhiskey."

"Babe, I've been able to do this with double the amount of alcohol in my system. This will be a piece of cake."

Giving in, Tess simply nodded her head and let Sirius continue. Pushing his wand tip slightly against the side of her head, Sirius whispered, "relevium." A steady stream of pink light floated out of his wand before dissolving into Tess's forehead. Immediately, Tess felt no more pain. In fact, she felt rather happy. Grabbing a fifth year's bottle of firewhiskey, Tess chugged it before chucking it to the side. She felt so confident!

"Woah there Tess," Sirius said, giving her a look of astonishment, "What was tha..." His question was cut off by Tess, who silenced him with a kiss.

"Babe, I think that spell made you tipsy." Sirius reasoned, pulling back from the kiss. "Not at all," Tess responded. "Just shut up. I've wanted to do this for quite a while." Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him back to her, this time, without any resistance.

* * *

The next morning, Tess awoke feeling quite blissful. The sun was shining through the curtains, and no hangover seemed to have happened. Yes, she was rather sore, but she reasoned that as her having partied for most of the night. She couldn't remember the entire night, but she knew she had drank some fun drinks, so that was no unusual. Everything was perfect.  
That was until someone rolled over beside her and threw their arm across her chest. Her naked chest. Horrified, Tess realized that she was not in her own bed, but rather, in Sirius's, with Sirius, and this time, she didn't think the reason was so innocent. Pinching her arm, she hissed in pain as she affirmed that she was not dreaming.

Lifting Black's heavy arm off her body, she rolled over to face the boy and poked him in the cheek until he groggily woke up.

"Whaaaaat?" he groaned, pulling the covers over his face. "James go away!"

"I am most certainly not James."

"Tess? What are you doing here?...Ohhhhhh. Fuck." Sirius's eyes were now completely open as the events from last night dawned on him.

"Sirius, what did we do last night?"

"What do you think we did Tess? Neither of us are wearing clothes and we're in my bed. It's obvious!"

"Fuck! I don't even remember this!"

"You don't remember anything from last night?!"

"No! The last thing I remember is you fixing my headache! Wait! This is your fault!"

"Wait! No no!" Sirius raised his arm to fend off the pillows and sheets and whatever else Tess could get her hands on that she was chucking at him. "I swear I didn't mean to make you forget! You said you were fine!"

Tess sucked in a deep breath, preparing to unleash another round of tongue-thrashing when she was rudely interrupted by James throwing open the curtains.

"AHAH! They did have sex!" He exclaimed as both Sirius and Tess tried to shield their nakedness from view. "Remus, Peter, pay up!"

Sirius and Tess watched in astonishment as bags of knuts, sickles, and galleons were exchanged between the three boys.

"Hey Sirius" Remus said, turning toward the bed, "You owe me 100 galleons."  
"What for?" asked Sirius, rummaging through his trunk for some clothes for Tess and himself to wear.

"BECAUSE..." James answered, standing on top of his bed. "Guess who has a date to Hogsmeade?"

"Who?" Tess asked, leaning forward.

"It's James obviously." Sirius deadpanned, having a feeling where this conversation was going.

"Yes I do!" James said, dancing with excitement. "With none other than the prettiest, funniest, sexiest, smartest, red head in the entire world, Lily Evans!"

"What!" Tess screamed, leaping off the bed, Sirius quickly throwing a robe at her so that she had some sort of cover on. "How in the world did that happen?!"

"Well I guess," James said with a wink in Sirius's direction, who was now sullenly handing golden coins over to his werewolf friend, "I guess last night was just the night to get lucky." He then proceeded to hum a rather sexual tune, that is until Tess threw one of her shoes at his head to shut him up.

"OOOWWW! That hurt!" James complained, turning back towards Tess with a look of hurt. "I'm gonna get you back for that." With that he ran out of the room.

Shaking her head with a laugh, Tess gathered up her belonging before glancing at Sirius.

"I'm going to go get changed before breakfast. See you down there."

Breezing out of the door, Tess descended down the stairs and into the Common Room. The room was barely recognizable with all the streamers and trash left over from the night before. Tess felt bad for the house elves who would be responsible for cleaning the mess up.

Stepping over a pile of vomit at the foot of the girls' stairs, Tess tip toed up and quietly snuck into her room. Tired from the night before, all of her roommate were sound asleep. Alice, still in her red and gold outfit from the quidditch match the day before, was in her own bed, curled up on top of the covers. Lily, apparently caught in the middle of getting changed, had collaped on the floor next to her bed with one arm in and one arm out of her shirt. And next to Lily's bed sat Tess's, which looked abnormally clean, except for the fact that Marlene Mckinnon and her boyfriend for the night were lying in it, having done exactly what Sirius and Tess had done.

Tess was ready to scream.

**Soooo What do you guys think? Good, Bad, Fantastic, Shitty? Pleaseeee give me a review. I'm kinda stuck with where to go with this story and whether I should continue it or not. I need your advice! So favorite or follow or REVIEW! It can be a review about what you liked or didn't like. It could be about how much you love me;) it could be about anything or everything! Please please please please please?**


	13. Chapter 13- Feelings

**Hey everybody! Guess what?! I decided to be an awesome person and do an update ASAP so that I wouldn't put it off for like four months like I did last time.**

**Shout out to those who reviewed Chapter 12:**

_**potterphilosepher**_

_**fantasyblast**_

_**sunflower13**_

_**Guest**_

**Anyways, here is chapter 13!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape, or form, own anything in this story. Except for the plot and Tess- those are mine. Everything else-no.**

Down in the Great Hall, the Marauders were eating their breakfast. For the first time, ever, Sirius was not eating his porridge. Instead, he was blankly staring at the entrance, swirling his spoon around the bowl and not caring that he was splashing white food all over Remus's essay. He and Tess had not yet discussed the previous night, and he was slightly worried about that conversation. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed the night before and had no regrets, but was a little let down that while last night had been one of the best he could remember, Tess didn't remember a thing.

Right at that moment a rather red faced Tess stormed into the Hall, still wearing the robe that Sirius had thrown at her back in the boys' dorm. Noticing the stares she was attracting from the rest of the school, particularly the boys, Sirius hopped up from the bench and ran over to her.

Tess was seeing red. She could not believe that whore slept with someone in HER bed! What kind of person did that kind of thing?! She was so caught up in her murderous thoughts that she didn't even notice Sirius grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the Hall.

Once Sirius had dragged Tess into a hidden alcove, he rounded on her with a genuine look of concern. It startled him how much he was actually worried about Tess. It was like they were actually dating! But...Sirius was beginning to wish that they were.

"What's wrong Tess?"

"That, that, that whore!" Tess rampaged with tears in her eyes. Sirius pulled her in for a hug while she continued, "She, she slept in my bed!"

"Who?" Sirius asked with confusion. "What's so wrong with sleeping in your bed?"

"Marlene! And she didn't just sleep in it, she SLEPT in it!"

Realization dawned on Sirius and even he began to shake with anger. He had done a lot, but he had never violated someone else's bed. That was truly a cruel and evil thing to do. Sirius knew that Marlene was jealous of Tess, but to have sex in her bed! He couldn't even think of that.

"Where is she?" Sirius raged, peeking out from the curtain that hid the alcove. "I want to snip off all her hair and burn it. No wait! I want to unleash a Niffler on her!"

While Sirius stormed around thinking of various punishments, Tess just watched in awe. She never knew Sirius was so protective of her! He actually cared! A smile broke out on her face. At first she was worried that because she had slept with him, he would toss her off like a toy and move on to another girl. But he actually was staying committed. They weren't even actually dating! But boy, Tess wished they were.

* * *

Marlene McKinnon never knew what was coming. She was comfortably curled up in Tess's bed, next to the extremely attractive sixth year that she planned to ignore and blow off later. The sun was warm on her back and she felt quite blissful. Although Marlene was ready to wake up, she stayed in bed, hoping that Tess would arrive any minute and see what Marlene had planned for her.

That is why, when a giant bear-like dog came bolting into the room carrying a large bucket of Zonko's permanent purple stain paint and spilled it all over her and her boy-toy, she was completely surprised. And that was just the beginning.

Now fully awake, both Marlene and her boy watched in helpless terror as Tess Ridson, with steam coming out of her ears, levitated the entire bed and sent it flying out the window, steering it with her wand to land in the courtyard where most of the school was enjoying the abnormally warm weather for early December.

Once the bitch was out of the room, Sirius transformed back to human form with a laugh. He and Tess watched from the window as a purple-dyed Marlene tried to gather the sheets around her body as the entire school stared in shock at the scene. Tess couldn't think the scene could get any better until a very uncomfortable Mcgonagall came billowing into the courtyard. Tess and Sirius tried to control their laughter as they watched their strict professor reprimand the two and transform some twigs into scratchy looking robes before rushing them off to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

At lunch that day, Tess and Sirius had joined the Marauders and Lily at the Gryffindor table. No longer in a bad mood, Tess was slurping at her soup while Sirius looked on with a look of bemusement. Making a silly face at her, Sirius made Tess splurt her spoonful of soup onto Remus.

"HEY!" Remus complained, shaking his book to dry it off. "First my essay, now my..." But he did not finish because at that moment he spotted a ridiculously funny sight.

Into the hall walked an extremely purple Marlene Mckinnon, who had finally found some clothes to put on. Her normal slutty clothes showed every inch of her dyed body, and Tess could see where she unsuccessfully tried to cover her skin with foundation. Stomping her four-inch heels over to where the Marauders were sitting, she jabbed her finger in Tess's face.

"I fucking hate you, Tess Ridson! I look like a freaking grape!" Sirius gave a snort of laughter. Marlene turned to glare at him with narrow eyes. "What in the world is this stuff? Pomfrey said that there was no way she could fix it! Tess, you and your stupid dog are horrible!"

"Well why don't you just cast a glamour?" asked Peter innocently.

"Because you fat lard, McGonagall took away my wand for 'indecent exposure'! I can't do any magic until after Winter Break!"

"Well," Sirius replied, pulling Marlene's hand down, whose finger was still in Tess's face, "You did deserve it. You had sex in her bed."

"What!" James, having not heard to whole story yet, spit up the sandwich he was eating all over Remus's book. Remus sighed once again and gathered his things up to go to the bathroom, brushing off as much as possible. "Marlene had sex in your bed?!" James turned to Tess with a look of shock. "That's just nasty!"

Marlene gave a huff of indignation and stormed over to where her friends sitting. The Marauders, Lily, and Tess watched as Marlene's friend scooted away from her and pretended they didn't know her.

Although Tess never liked to see people being shunned, especially since she was once one of the people, she felt no remorse for what she did to Marlene. The slut slept in her bed after all!

Now that the issue with Marlene was resolved, Tess had a larger problem: What to do about her increasing attraction to Sirius. She refused to say she was in love, but she was pretty darn close.

**SOOOOO What do you think! I NEED your reviews. If you don't review, shame on you! Jk Jk, you don't have to review. But you should (HINT HINT), because then you'll get a shoutout. (HINT HINT HINT) Love ya and stay Potterheads!**


End file.
